Presentation materials in the form of promotional, advertising or informational documents are usually contained within a delivery/presentation folder. The size of these delivery/presentation folders corresponds to conventional file folders. In many instances, the persons receiving such delivery/presentation folders wish to retain the contents for ready reference and review. Since the size of the folders containing the contents corresponds to a file folder, only an identifying tab is required.
Attaching a tab to the delivery/presentation folder before such folders are mailed would be desirable but the tab would interfere with the folder fitting within a conventional envelope.